So, What's Next?
by i.want.my.money.back
Summary: Team Seven and the others are going to Tokyo in a BIG mision! Jealousy. Love. High school life. What will happen to our ninjas as students in the most bustling place in the world? Add lots of heartbreaks and new love. SasuSaku NejiTen
1. The Mission

HI, TOKYO

**What's Next?**

Months after Sasuke returned, Team 7 and the other chosen teams are put into a mission in Tokyo to be undercover students to protect someone. Can they survive the pressure and the change in surroundings? SasuSaku NejiTen

Rated: T Genre:Humor/Romance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -

_Knock,knock, knock_

"Oi, Sasuke-kun, open the door. It's freezing here!" Sakura shouted. It was November in Konoha and it's snowing there. For the first time. It was always sunny and cloudy in Konoha.

Sasuke opened his door and saw Sakura wearing a pink sweater with a cream-colored scarf and _skirt_, wearing boots, and carrying a paper bag.

"It's really freezing, huh? Nice skirt," Sasuke let her in.

"We went ice skating, actually." Sakura replied, Sasuke gave her some hot chocolate.

"Thanks. Tsunade-sama asked you to come to her office." Sakura said, sipping the drink. _Mmm, delicious…_

"Why?" Sasuke said, as he sat beside her on the settee.

Sasuke grew closer with the others, especially with Sakura, after he learned the truth about his brother and wiped Madara off the face of Earth. Sasuke said he'll "Crush Konoha", but actually it was a trap to capture Madara in Konoha. _End. Okay, back to the story._He said he didn't want to have any regrets anymore so…

"We'll have some mission. She said it's difficult and almost all Chunins and Jounins are dying to have it. But, only 15-17 years old can enter. Tsunade-sama made you an exception, you don't have to have some 'audition' as they call it." Sakura said.

"A mission that needs an audition?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yea. But, it's a very important mission and some big-shot is hiring eight talented ninjas. You know the offer for each?" Sakura said. Sasuke gave her a "What?" look.

"For the whole village, _if the ninjas succeed_, he shall give 5 million ryos _and_ for _each_ninja, he'll give 450,000 ryos. Who wouldn't die for it? But, I reckon the mission will take a lot of time and is very dangerous too. Besides, if the mission fails. Konoha will pay 5 million ryos, and all the connection to the feudal lords, will be put to an end. The one who hired us is very powerful and wealthy." Sakura replied and flipped her hair out of her face. Her hair is two-inches below her shoulder already, unlike before. Mmm, yes, she knows Sasuke likes girls better with _short_ hair unlike what she thought before. But, whatever…

"Well then, I'll take a bath first and change into something more comfortable…" Sasuke said, going to his room.

"Money got you, huh?" Sakura teased, following him. She stood by the door of his room, with her arms akimbo.

"You'll take a shower too?" Sasuke said, smirking. Sakura shook her head and walked backward as Sasuke closed the door. She went to the spare room beside Sasuke's room. That's where Sasuke put his spare things.

"Amazing…" Sakura muttered.

There was two bookcases and it was full of photos he got from the whole Uchiha household. Here is what she saw: All the words inside the parentheses are Sakura's thoughts.

Photos of:

The whole Uchiha household

(Ooh, so many cuties… Itachi… hmm… You're so good but others think you were evil… )

Mikoto-Sasuke's mom

(Gorgeous. Stunning. All of Sasuke's looks was from her, Nice curves!)

Fugaku-Sasuke's father

(Looks arrogant, wrinkles like Itachi's… EVERYTHING IS LIKE ITACHI!)

Maybe Sasuke's aunt, haven't told anything about her by Sasuke

(Fat) (wait!! She looks tender though… Tender meat!!)

Sasuke's uncle

(Too skinny…)

Uchiha Obito

(cute…)

Uchiha Shisui

(By his looks,no wonder Itachi killed him easily…)

And one table was well, full of Sasuke… (gawd, I didn't know Sasuke likes cameras so much.)

Sasuke,newborn

(Hehehe, just a lock of swooshy hair, the eyes are perfect since)

Sasuke in her mom's arms, about 3 months

(Now, now, there's a shape in his hair there)

Sasuke with Itachi

(Sasuke is a LOT cuter than Itachi. Sasuke's cute, Itachi's handsome. –wink wink-)

Sasuke with his father

(My, is he really his father?? There's not a sense of love in his eyes!)

Stolen Shot of Sasuke in the academy,

(Mmm, the boy I fell in love with)

Wait, who's that he's staring at? The girl's body was in half, wasn't caught in the camera. Pink hair… Almost fell of the slide…

(OMFG! That's me!! I'm the only one in the academy who has CUTE pink hair! Yea, I'm a klutz… That's so long ago!!)

_He's staring at__me__? Mmm, maybe he's so amused I fell off the slide…_

She moved to the other shelves with photo albums. In one hidden corner she saw one dark blue one and got it….

Then she saw others of Naruto and Kakashi too.

Written was:

**Madori - Uchiha Mikoto's Photo Album and Diary**

_Sakura opened it and saw lots of pictures of gorgeous girls. Written was,"Nee-chan",_

"_Oka-chan", "Otou-chan", and another part, "THE SECOND PART OF MY LIFE"_

"_Fugaku", "Itachi", and "my precious little Sasuke"._

_After each picture were descriptions. And some entries of her diary._

"_FUGAKU"_

_He became my husband, I loved him dearly… Our first-time…_

_Wait! CUT! What "first- time"?_

_Sakura continued and…_

_Our first time to meet each other was at a big social gathering of clans…_

_Oh… (breathes a sigh of relief)_

_Sakura did not continue for she knows that there are really__secrets__that may have happen that she does't want to know. She went to Sasuke's page already._

"_SASUKE"_

_He was our favorite child, yes, even Fugaku. He was an ordinary child and has a lot of potential. We know he has a good heart. Although, he really sees his brother as a big inspiration….._

_He has just started at the academy and he has met Haruno Sumiko's daughter, Sakura. I don't know if he still remembers Sakura. They were often playing when I come to visit Sumiko's's house when they were 3 yrs. Old._

_**So!! That's what was my mom was talking about when I first went to the academy! I should've told her about Sasuke-kun!**_

_I think the time is nearing, Itachi will soon do something to the clan._

_**What? What the hell is she talking about?!**_

_Sakura flips back to Itachi's page. She saw the last paragraph and tears start to trickle down her face._

_Itachi is 13 already and Fugaku and I talked recently. We both know he's so talented. And I think many of us pushed and pressured him so much. We know he killed Shisui. We know that one day, Itachi will do something to us. . But, how about Sasuke? We planned on taking him away. Let him hurt us but not the only hope of our clan._

_SEPTEMBER 23,1999_

_Sasuke is improving! Itachi is getting farther and farther apart. I only wish he will change. But, I'm prepared with whatever might happen.._

_**What? How could she? How could she know and do nothing about it?**_

_Sakura's eyes caught a calendar. September 24. It was a month ago and… Sasuke, Naruto and she visited the clan's grave. September 24 was the anniversary of the Uchiha Clan massacre. September 23 was her last entry._

_She went to Sasuke's page and read September 23._

_September 24, 1999_

_I have a bad feeling today. Whatever it is,_

_I will always love and be with you, Sasuke. You're the last child I'll have and that's why you're so precious for me. Sasuke, whatever might happen, never ever give up and never ever traitor your friends._

_**He actually traitored us… But, he still came back!!**_

_And to Itachi,_

_Itachi, whatever it is, remember that I will always love you. I will always be with you, you're the first child that God has given me. I hope you'll change._

_And to Fugaku,_

_Fugaku, thank you for being with me through all these years. For being with me through thick and thin. And giving me the most adorable sons and days my whole life. I love you very much._

_Sakura half stopped crying now. And,_

_Does she mean 'nights'? (giggling)_

_(Note: Ugh)_

_And in the last page was an empty page with a box in it written: Sasuke's love._

_To the girl who will be loved by Sasuke:_

_You are so lucky. Please take care of him and love him with all of your heart. I know that when the time that Sasuke finds you, the girl he loves, I won't be around anymore, so, take care of him , okay? If he ever does mischief, tell it to me. Wherever I may be. I know he'll take c are of you and may you both live happily as Uchihas. Bless you and to my future grandchildren. Say hi to them for me, will you? Take care!_

_**I'm sorry, Ms. Mikoto!! If I read that and I'm not actually the one he really loves! I'm so sorry! You're such a good mother. Beautiful inside and out.**_

She flipped through the back pages and something caught her eye. She suddenly wanted to burst into laughter. A naked photo of Sasuke when he was about 6 years old!! Sasuke was glaring at the camera. Hahahaha!

_Well, nothing__good__to see, actually… I could use this as blackmail,though. Ha!!_

She returned all of it neatly and closed her eyes.

_I didn't know Sasuke-kun came not only from a rich and famous clan but also a very kind-hearted one… Although they are quite arrogant, still…_

"So, Sakura, what did you see?" Sasuke said, smirking.

Sakura stood up, maintaining her composure even if she's a little bit surprised.

"You have so many photographs of your family…" Sakura said.

_Oooh, Sasuke-kun smells so nice after he takes a bath…_

"Did you see anything?" he said "…unusual?".

Sakura shooked her head and went to Sasuke.

"So, ready? Let's go!" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and closed the door.

Sakura and Sasuke both walked in the almost ankle-deep snow towards the Hokage's Tower.

"So, how did you found all those old photographs and notebooks?" Sakura said.

"When I moved into a single apartment, I got all of the things that I can bring with me. Including personal diaries and some letters I didn't know exist." He said.

"Look! There's Naruto and Ino!" Sakura pointed at the two ninjas.

"So, you taking the auditions, forehead?" Ino sneered at her best friend.

"Pigs are not allowed, Ino…" Sakura replied

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"So, Dobe, you're taking the 'auditions'? You think you can get in, huh?" Sasuke said.

"You think so too, Teme huh?" Naruto said

Sakura swooshed her her hand in front of Naruto's face.

"Reality check, Naruto. Remember, Sasuke does NOT need to have the auditions." Sakura said. Sasuke smirked.

""That's so unfair! Where's Tsunade-baachan??" Naruto shouted.

They all went upstairs, to the Hokage's office.

"Eh? It's empty?" Ino said.

"The auditions will be held in the complex. There're so many people who like to audition the Hokage's office almost exploded." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru!!" Naruto said.

"Why are you here, lazy moron?" Ino said.

"Troublesome task. Tsunade-sama said I should wait for you here." He replied.

"Then let's go the complex." Sakura said.

At the complex,

"WELCOME, everybody!!" Tsunade said and made some explanations on how the audition will be formed.

"For kunoichis (female ninjas) they should know how to write compositions and sing OR if not, that kunoichi should have a strong fighting style and for male ninjas, they should have a high-quality fighting style." Tsunade said.

"BEGIN!"

And so, the "audition" began, which took up for more than 3-4 hours. The result?

GIRLS:

Sakura

Tenten

Ino

Hinata

BOYS:

Neji

Naruto

Shikamaru

"See! I won! Hahaha!" Naruto said.

"Did you battle anyone fairly? You beat two because you farted on them on the face!! Troublesome little blonde. Tch." Shikamaru said.

"Hahaha." Naruto said sarcastically. Well, it was true.

With the girls, two and a half hours later,

"Okay, time to pass your papers, girls." Tsunade said.

All of them passed their papers neatly and almost half of them looked bemused.

"Hey, I saw a girl there who just wrote her name then on the whole paper she just put, "You'," Ino said, giggling

"Don't get too cocky, Ino." Sakura said.

"Hey! That friggin' girl was AMI!!" Ino said.

"Ooh." She replied.

"Hi!! Guess what? We won." Tenten and Hinata appeared..

"What happened with the boys?" Sakura said. Sasuke appeared by the hallway.

"Well, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru got off. They're the only ones who survived. Stupid audition. I volunteered to get the audition too and Tsunade permitted me. But, whoever ninja becames my opponent they GIVE UP right away. Damn." Sasuke said, shooking his head. The girls sweat-dropped.

"Who would even want to fight someone who only says 'Hn'?" Sakura joked.

"And then after that, they're all smacked." Ino ended. The two girls gave a high 5.

"So, how was the compo writing?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, good." Sakura replied.

"Sakura-chan! I passed! Yay to me!" Naruto said. Neji and Shikamaru followed.

"Congrats."

___________________________________________________________________

_**What will happen next?**_


	2. The Way It Is

**Chapter 2- Just Asking…**

**Hi guys!**

**So, how'd you find the story? I'm accepting opinions on how you should want the story and some songs.**

**The plot is that the girls have to know composition writing, and singing. About music. So mainly, what I'll do here is use existing songs done and sung by real artists, but assume that the CHARACTER'S ARE THE ONE WHO SANG IT AND WROTE IT.**

**For example, if you see Ino singing the song "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne, ****in this story****, it is written ****by Ino**** and sang ****by Ino.**

**That is why, if you want, you may suggest songs that you want to see here. Don't worry, not all the chapters here are about music and songs, it's just that the school they'll attend is something that specializes in music. (SPOILER!)**

**That's all, and I hope you'll continue reading this story. Please review if you have time! ('cause that's a way to know if someone is actually reading this…)**

_**You know you love me.**_

_** xo xo Gossip Girl**_


	3. The Clients

**Chapter 2: SO, Who's Our Client?**

"Tsunade-sama, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Kamizuru Tenten, Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata are the ones who passed. Ino and Sakura on compo, TenTen and Hinata on fighting. The other guys are the champions." Shizune said.

"Datte bayo!! I've passed! Yea!" Naruto shouted to Tsunade.

Sakura hit Naruto on the head.

"Baka!" Sakura said.

"Well, great job, parts of Rookie Nine, and two of Maito Gai's subordinates." The Hokage said.

"So, we're the only ones who'll go on the mission?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. Shizune will explain what you'll do in the mission and where you'll go. I need to vomit." Tsunade said.

"Too much sake?" Ino said.

"Okay, everyone, take your seats and listen." Shizune said.

Everyone sat on the chairs and listened.

"Okay. So the mission that you will be given is very, very difficult. It consists of going outside OUR world." Shizune said.

"Outside the Shinobi Nations?" Sakura said.

"Exactly. There is a place called Tokyo, where there are plain, ordinary people." Shizune said.

"But… We're ordinary people!!" Naruto and Ino said in unison.

"No. You are ninjas. Ninjas with powers. Able to perform jutsu. Those people can't." Shizune said.

"So, this place is far far away and their environment is different?" Shikamaru said.

"You got it right. So, your mission is to protect Kuchiro Mouri's daughters from nins who attack them to get to their wealth." Shizune said.

"So, what we'll do is protect these people from nins and we should not get caught perfroming jutsus?!" Sakura said.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"That's not all. You're going to study too." Shizune said.

"WHAT?! STUDY AGAIN!! NO NO NO!!" Naruto shouted.

"You have no choice! The daughters are 14 and 17 years old!! They're attending high school!" Shizune said.

"High school?" Sasuke said.

"High school is the term they use for secondary education. You all attended the academy for 5 years, but people there study for 20 or more years." Shizune said.

"To get a job?" Neji said.

"Correct." Shizune said.

"And… what's more is…" Shizune giggled.

"You're gonna wear this." she said.

For the girls:

White crisp blouse with collar that has a sleeve up to the elbow, black neck tie and short black skirt. (Like Serena van der Woodsen's uniform in Gossip Girl)

For the guys:

White polo, and black slacks.

"WHAT?" Tenten said.

"That is SO fashionable!" Ino said.

"So, fit these now." Shizune said.

After 20 minutes…

"Naruto, you look stupid." Ino remarked.

"Sakura!! Where are you?" Tenten said. Apparently, Sakura still hasn't gone out of the fitting room yet.

"Um…" Sakura got out of the fitting room.

"Isn't this blouse a little… _off?_" Sakura said.

"No! It's just fine! It's really like that. The button ends there. It's like a V-neck, that's what the neck tie is for." Ino said.

"You and your GREAT fashion sense. Yea right." Sakura said.

"Now!! All of you look great in those!" Tsunade appeared.

"Hehe.." Ino said.

"Now! Tomorrow, you're gonna meet Mouri-san's daughters, Mitoko and Juno." Tsunade said.

"We've met them. They're both so pretty. And.. they are NOT spoiled brats… Thank god…" Shizune said.

_Mitoko… It's just reversed… Sasuke-kun's mom is Mikoto and she is Mitoko… _Sakura thought..

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" Tsunade said.

"Hai…" They all said.

"Bye.. Sasuke kun…" Sakura said. Sasuke waved his hand..

_So, we'll meet our clients tomorrow huh??_

The next day…

"Okay! Very good! Now, all of you!! Get ready! Your gonna see them now." Tsunade said.

Slowly.. they saw their clients…

Raven-haired, onyx-eyes, pale complexion, kind face…

_Uchiha Mikoto!! _ Sakura thought.

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes almost gouged out of their sockets.

xo xo


	4. The Look Alike

**Chapter 3- Such Look-Alikes**

_Uchiha Mikoto??_

"Hello! My name is Kuchiro Mitoko!" Mitoko said.

"I'm Kuchiro Juno." Juno said.

"Hell." Sakura and Sasuke said. They looked at each other.

"Kuchiro-sama." Tsunade bowed.

"Please, ma'am. Just call us Mitoko and Juno!" Mitoko said.

"Hi, there! I'm Uzumaki Naruto andf I'm gonna replace Granny Tsunade as the 6th Hokage!" Naruto screamed as he shook hands with Mitoko.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, Mitoko-san, Juno-san." Ino said as she shook hands with Juno and Mitoko.

"Please, everyone. Just call us Mitoko and Juno." Mitoko blushed.

"We'll be under the same roof for a long long time!!" Juno said. Juno was like Mitoko but her eyes were blue.

"Hi there. I'm Kamizuru Tenten." Tenten introduced herself.

And the introducing went on…

"Hi!!" Mitoko said. She was in front of Sakura and Sasuke.

_Inner Sakura_

_SPEAK!! YOU IDIOT!! SHE IS KUCHIRO MITOKO!! SHE'S JUST A LOOK ALIKE!! DAMMIT!!_

"Oh.. Hi, Mitoko! My name is Haruno Sakura!!" Sakura said.

"Your name matches you, Sakura." Juno said.

"And you?" Mitoko said, turning to Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied. _Damn.. she looks just like mom… But.. very very different.._

"So, you two are?" Mitoko said.

"We're teammates. With Naruto." Sakura said.

"Just what I have thought, ne, Juno?" Mitoko said to her sister.

"Yup, sis. Exactly." Juno said.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

The two sisters jumped at the question. "O-oh.. Nothing, Neji. You'll soon find out." Mitoko said.

"Well anyway, what do Sasuke and Sakura look like Mitoko??" Ino said.

Sakura whacked Ino.

"Hehe.. Just joking." Mitoko said.

"So! You all go into the Konoha Esplanade Mall, and wait for us there at 5pm, okay?" Tsunade said.

"Mm!! Here, Mitoko and Juno!" Tsunade handed an envelope to Mitoko and Juno. It's money.

"Thank you very much, Tsunade-sama." Mitoko bowed.

"It's nothing. See you all later." Tsunade said.

"Bye!" They all said.

"So, how'd you find Shirokuo's uniforms?" Mitoko said.

"They suck, right?" Juno joked.

"Well, it was fashionable." Ino replied.

"That's just our uniforms every Monday and Wednesday. We have different ones in Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays." Mitoko said.

"You'll get them when we get to Tokyo." Juno said.

--

At the Konoha Esplanade…

"Let's start shopping!" Ino said.

"Not." Shikamaru said.

"Don't worry, I don't shop much." Tenten nudged Neji.

"Yea, I'll just be carrying 10 bags, right?" Neji said.

"Add two!" Tenten joked.

"Sasuke-kun, don't worry. I have some face, so you won't carry anything." Sakura said.

"Mmm. Maybe." Sasuke said.

"And Mitoko's just a look alike, huh?" Sakura said.

"Yep." Sasuke said.

­

"Guys… Let's start shopping!!" Mitoko said.

"Yeah!!" The girls, even Hinata, shouted.

The boys just shooked their heads.

"ESPLANADE, HERE COMES THE KUCHIROS!!" Juno and Mitoko shouted.


	5. Mitoko and Juno

**CHAPTER 6- ENTER THE KUCHIRO SISTERS!!**

At the Esplanade…

"Hey, what are the boutiques here?" Mitoko said, asking Sakura.

"I prefer "Just G." or "Black Sheep by Maldita but Ino's better at shopping." Sakura said.

"You can also check out "David & Goliath" if you like to see funny clothes, but if you like glamorous ones, go to "Glamorous and Angelica." The most expensive shoppes here are "Zara", "Dorothy Perkins", "Barba" and "Topshop" though. You can buy blouses and skirts from "Marks and Spencer" too." Ino said.

"Way to go, shopping mistress…" Tenten said.

"Don't worry Tenten, you're the weapon mistress…" Hinata said.

"Heh!!" Tenten joked.

"I told you so." Sakura said.

Meanwhile, with the guys…

Well, let's just say that the girls left them at an arcade shop…

They're nuisances anyway…

"LOSER." Sasuke said to Naruto, they were currently playing a shooting game.

"You wait for me, you bastard.! Believe it!!" Naruto said.

"Believe that you'll lose, loser." Sasuke said.

"That is so redundant!! Lose and Loser!!" Naruto scoffed.

"Just like yourself, redundant over your idioticness._Believe it."_Sasuke said sarcastically.

"TEME!!" Naruto said.

And that's when Naruto realized that the game was over.

PLAYER A (SASUKE)- 20 PTS.

PLAYER B (NARUTO)- 2 PTS.

"AAAAAHHHH!!" Naruto screamed.

"Troublesome people. What's great in this arcade shop anyway?" Shikamaru said, looking around.

­

And then something caught his eye.

"SHOGI MASTER"

Finally! ! ! What about Neji?

"If EDVAC means Electronic Discrete Variable Automatic Computer, what is UNIVAC?" the machine asked.

Neji wrote on the screen: "Universal Automatic Computer"

CHIIINNG!!

Score: 100/100

"Hn… Stupid game. That's for preparatory students." Neji thought to himself.

Let the guys kill themselves. Let's go to the girls!

"As in! Oh my god! This pink bubble dress looks good!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"This tube top fits me perfectly.!!" Ino said.

"Actually, this capris really fits me…" Tenten thought to herself.

"Nice blouses…." Hinata said. They were at Zara.

"LOOK!! LOOK!! Doesn't this look awesome??" Mitoko said.

She was holding a gray blouse with ruffle accents on the collar. And well, it was worth…

"100 ryo!!" Sakura said.

NOTE: Ryo is the money in Konoha. I don't know how much it's really worth when you compare it to a U.S. Dollar. I think it is like the Yen, but I don't know about it. SO, here in my story, ONE ryo is also worth ONE U.S. Dollar. xoxo

"Ya… What's wrong?!" Juno said.

"Wait… How much money Tsunade sama gave you?" Ino whispered.

"It isn't money actually!! That was a note given by my father!! It has a debit card inside. It's limitation is 35,000 ryos." Mitoko said

"Whaaaat??" Sakura said.

"AS IN!! YOU ROCK!!" Ino said.

"My limit is 2000 ryos. My god." Tenten said.

­

"That is like, my dad's limit. He only acquired it when he turned 40 years old." Hinata said.

"I don't know how daddy acquired it. Anyway… I'm gonna buy it anyway…" Mitoko said.

"I'll take the pink one. And girls, give me those." Juno said, taking the clothes the kunoichis were holding.

"What?" Sakura said.

"Ma'am, 678.25 ryos in all." the salesclerk said.

The kunoichis almost fainted.

"I think… I never have shopped that much…" Ino said.

"Yeah… me too… " Sakura said.

"SO! Where do we go next??" Mitoko said.

"Let's go to David and Goliath!!" Sakura insisted.

"Yeah!!" The girls screamed.

AFTER 6 HOURS…

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura waved at the boys.

"There they are…. Finally…" Sasuke muttered.

"Whoa…. That is so …" Naruto pointed at the girls' bags.

"So much." Shikamaru said.

"Anyway, let's head back." Neji said.

"Fine."

--

At the Hokage's office…

"So, what happened to your shopping spree?" Tsunade asked.

"It was awesome and …….. AWESOME!!" Ino shrieked.

"My god, Ino" Sakura said.

"Anyway, ,let's talk about your deparure. You'll all be leaving Konoha after 4 days." Tsunade said.

­

"Wha?? SO SOON!!" Naruto said.

"So, by now, you need to get ready." Tsunade said.

"For now, Mitoko and Juno will head back to Tokyo and arrange your papers with Shirokuo Exclusive School." Shizune said.

"But before that… I'm gonna need to TEST something…" Mitoko winked.

"So, who knows how to play the piano?" Juno said.

"I do." Sakura said.

"WHAT??" Ino said.

"Let's just say you don't know SOME things about me, Ino." Sakura said.

"But, where did you learn?" Ino said.

"When I left for 11 months to the Country of the Doves, Ino." Sakura said.

_FLASHBACK_

It was just a month after Sasuke returned. Sakura was called off for a mission to the country of the doves for more medical study.

"Sakura chan! Just stay here!" Naruto pleaded.

"I can't Naruto. It's for Konoha and Tsunade-sama."Sakura said.

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were walking to Konoha's gates accompanying Sakura to say goodbye.

"So… Bye for now." Sakura said.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't let Naruto and Sasuke-kun kill each other, okay?" Sakura said as she hugged her sensei. When she let go of Kakashi, Naruto immediately hugged her.

"Sakura-chan, you come back immediately, okay?" Naruto said. He was almost crushing Sakura.

"Yeah, I'll come back if you won't kill me now." Sakura released herself from Naruto's arms.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who also looked at her, she immediately gave Sasuke a big hug.

"Don't kill Naruto, okay?" She said, Sasuke, as always, didn't hug her back. Sakura planted a_small kiss_ on Sasuke's cheek and let go.

­

"Bye for now." Sasuke muttered. Sakura walked outside Konoha's gates and looked at the village and her teammates before she ran off to her mission.

After eleven months, Sakura came back with her hair two inches longer, which hung below her shoulders and matured—a lot. She also seems to have no interest anymore to Sasuke. _Maybe_.

The wheels are turned now?

Mmm… We will see.

_End of Flashback_

"Ya. I remember." Ino rolled her eyes.

"So, Sakura, let's go to the other room." Mitoko dragged her. The others followed.

"I've written notes for the piece you wrote!" Mitoko said.

"Really?? That's so fast." Sakura said.

"Now, guys, let's listen to Sakura nee-chan!!" Juno said happily.

"Well, let's just say the title is "ALMOST LOVER." Mitoko said.

"Almost lover?? What the hell is that?" Tenten said.

"I think it means a person who almost became your lover but didn't. In short, you were just friends in relations." Hinata explained.

"Really… SO, WHO IS ALMOST LOVER??" Ino said.

Sakura threw her best friend a "SHUT UP" look.

_You show what you learned, Sakura_. Tsunade muttered.

As Sakura pressed the pitch notes, everyone listened intently.

_Your fingertips across my skin,_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies,_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

"Wow…" Naruto muttered.

_I'd never want to see you unhappy,_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should have known you'd bring me heartache,_

_Almost lovers always do_

"Is that forehead.??" Ino thought.

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never_

_Ever forget these images, no_

_I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should have known you'd bring me heartache,_

_Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

(GOSSIP GIRL'S NOTE: GUYS AND GIRLS, READ THE NEXT LYRICS INTNENTLY! IT'S SO SASUSAKU!)

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_and I'll bet you are just fine,_

_Did I make it that easy_

_to walk right in and out_

_of my life?_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should have known you'd bring me heartache,_

_Almost lovers always do_

The song finished. And everyone was still mesmerized by Sakura's singing.

"SO, what do you think?" Sakura said.

"You're so cool, Sakura chan!!" Naruto shrieked.

"You'll surely be Shirokuo's Next Top Singer!" Mitoko said.

"Stop it." Sakura said.

"You're so…. " Tenten said.

"So, forehead, who's almost lover?" Ino put her arm around Sakura.

"Almost Lover?? Nah.." Sakura said.

"I really love your singing." Juno said.

"Um, sorry to be a kill joy, but Mitoko and Juno, your helicopter is waiting." Shizune said.

"Eh?? Helicopter?" Naruto said.

"Aww… Anyway, see you guys later!! XOXO!!" Mitoko and Juno shouted as they jumped to their helicopter.

"Helicopter?? It's h.u.g.e! " Naruto said.

"So, you may all go home, everyone!!" Tsunade said.

As the ninjas retreated to their separate paths…

"BYE!!" Everyone shouted.

­

As Sakura, was about to turn to the corner, someone grabbed her wrist.

"Hell.—" Sakura said. "SASUKE-KUN??"

"Um, I have something to tell you…" Sasuke said.

XOXO

_**SO, how was the chappie, guys and girls!!**_

_**What do you think will Sasuke tell Sakura?? Hmm… Just stay close and get ready for the next gossip…. KEEP REVIEWING GUYS!!**_

_**You know you love me.**_

_**xoxo GOSSIP GIRL**_

_**PS. THE SONG SAKURA SANG WAS:**_

_**TITLE: ALMOST LOVER**_

_**ARTIST: A FINE FRENZY**_

_**ALBUM: ONE CELL IN THE SEA**_


	6. Karin and Sakura

**CHAPTER 7- I'm Nothing Compared To Her**

_Flashback_

"BYE!!" Everyone shouted.

As Sakura, was about to turn to the corner, someone grabbed her wrist.

"Hell.—" Sakura said. "SASUKE-KUN??"

"Um, I have something to tell you…" Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Sakura said.

"_Sakura, can I borrow a cutting knife in your apartment? Mine was broken and I'm going to cook._" Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"_What the HELL?? I thought he was going to say something!"_

"Um…Sure. No problem." Sakura said.

**Inner Sakura**

"_Hell NO!! Go find a knife your own! Dammit!"_

"Okay…" Sasuke said.

As they walked towards Sakura's apartment, there was deafening silence between them. Since Sasuke returned, Sakura was not the same girl to him, the one who would do anything for him and is so evidently in love with Sasuke. Sakura changed. She would always get out of Sasuke's way and ignore him unless he says something. It also changed when Sakura's parents died.

They died when Sasuke attacked Konoha. Literally, Sasuke wasn't the one who killed them, since his purpose was to get his way with the elders and Danzou. But there was a riot and Sakura's parents weren't lucky. Sakura only found out about it when she was assisting to hospital patients while Konoha was being attacked.

And since then, though Sasuke returned and got probation and everything, she acted so distant to him.

So distant.

"-sigh- Sasuke-kun, where are your teammates now?" Sakura asked. She could not bear the silence anymore.

"Suigetsu traveled, Jugo came back to Otogakure and Karin--" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, Karin is training to _become a Konoha kunoichi, improve her chakra control_ and improve her_ healing abilities_." Sakura said.

-Become a Konoha kunoichi.

-Improve her chakra control and chakra sensing abilities.

-Healing abilities.

_Isn't that Sakura's abilites?! Such slap-in-the-face for Sakura!_

(A/N: If you don'tknow what I'm talking about, especially KARIN'S abilities, just read Naruto manga 412 on )

"How did you know she can heal?" Sasuke asked.

SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT

"She showed me her right arm. You know… _That_.." Sakura asked.

(A/N:Okay, so I suggest you just read that HELL chapter and see what Sakura is talking about. AND Sasuke's D.E.P.E.N.D.E.N.C.Y and G.R.A.T.I.T.U.D.E to Karin. It even beat the "Thank you." It's pages 001-007 of Naruto Manga 412. See for yourself. When I was reading that, I SLAPPED MY FACE.)

Anyway, I suggest you read the manga first before you continue this chapter.

"……."

Again. Deafening silence.

Finally, after 5 more minutes of walking , they arrived at Sakura's house.

"Just sit and I'll get the cutting knife." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked around Sakura's apartment, it was quite big, like his. There wasn't many pictures like before and the only picture was she, Naruto, Sai and Yamato. The Team Seven picture was nowhere around.

"Here it is." Sakura handed the cutting knife to Sasuke which was covered with paper.

"You can just give it back to me when you're finished." Sakura said.

"All right…" Sasuke said. "Anyway, I'll go back to my apartment. I'll just see you around."

Sakura nodded and smiled. She walked Sasuke to the door.

"Bye." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and went out of the door.

_So cold._

"Huh. Karin is a slap in my face." Sakura talked to herself.

She sat on the settee, and got the manga book she got from Mitoko.

Surprisingly, there was an anime in TOKYO called "Naruto" and it was really popular there. AND, embarrassingly, it was THEIR story. Everything. Everything that happened. But now, it was still with Sasuke and the 8 tailed beast.

Sakura flipped on the manga.

Sasuke was stabbed on the abdomen severly with the katana of the 8 tailed beast holder.

"Sasuke!" Karin shouted. She quickly got Sasuke out from the scene.

"Sasuke! Shit!" Karin loosened up the sleeve of her jacket and revealed her right arm. It was full of bite marks.

(A/N: As in. Have you ever heard of the word "yucky"? That's Karin.)

"Come on! Bite me, Sasuke! Hurry!" Karin said.

(A/N: Have you ever heard of the word "double meaning?" That's what that dialogue was.)

And… Sasuke bit Karin on the right arm.

(A/N: I promise!! This is my last comment! Have you ever heard of the word "disgusting", "abominable", and "traitor?" THAT'S SASUKE!! And, have you ever heard of the word, "whore"? THAT'S KARIN!)

When Sasuke bit Karin on the arm, his _severe_ wound healed once. ALL AT ONCE.

Explanation??

It wasn't literally healing, but once someone bites her arm, her chakra will be sucked that will lead to the healing of the wound.

See? It beats all of Sakura's healing abilities and even Tsunade's.

"_You saved my life, Karin." _Sasuke said.

(A/N: I told you, it SO BEAT the "thank you" thing with Sakura.)

"_She's really something…" _Sakura thought_. "I'm nothing compared to her."_

She continued reading the manga.

Sasuke continued fighting with the 8 tailed beast. The 8 tailed beast ran away.

But, instead of coming after the beast, Sasuke went to Karin.

"Karin!!" Sasuke said.

"I know." Karin said.

Karin tried to sense the 8 tailed beast.

"OVER THERE!!" Karin said.

"…."

Sakura closed the manga book and threw it to the bin.

She jumped to her bed and quickly fell asleep unaware of the emotions flowing inside her.

The next day…

CLING!! CLING!!

Sakura's alarm clock rang.

6:00 AM.

"Ugh. Fine." Sakura slammed her alarm clock.

After she took a shower, she prepared her breakfast.

She was chopping some beef with the chopping knife.

"OW!! Crap…" Sakura said. She cut herself big time on the hand.

"OW! OW! It's deep!! Dammit!!" Sakura said. Then, she tried to heal herself and after a minute, it healed but she was still feeling numb on the finger.

"Now I can only use my right hand." Sakura sighed.

_Knock, Knock_

"_Who's that?" _Sakura thought.

"Here's the knife." a man said.

"_Sasuke_?" Sakura said, as she opened the door.

"You're not yet ready? We're going to meet Mitoko at 8am." Sasuke said.

"I know that." Sakura said. She was holding her left hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Sasuke said.

"I cut it." Sakura said.

"Really? Anyway, you can heal yourself…" Sasuke said.

"Mmm…But not in one second." Sakura said.

"At least you won't have to bite yourself." Sasuke muttered. "Anyway, I'll just see you later. Bye."

"Bye." Sakura said.

AFTER AN HOUR…

"Finally!!" Ino said.

"Sorry I was late." Sakura said.

"Hey, I saw Karin a while ago at the grocery and she grew even more…" Ino said.

"Even more beautiful and skilled." Sakura finished what Ino was going to say.

"Yeah…" Ino said. "I heard she can also perform medical jutsu aside from her SUPER chakra sensing abilities."

"Yup. That's why _Sasuke_ chose her when they were hunting down his brother." Sakura said.

"Wait… SASUKE?" Ino said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sakura said.

"Where's the –kun?" Ino said.

"I've known him long enough. I don't need to respect him anymore and I won't." Sakura said.

Ino looked closely at Sakura.

"Anyway, he made me lose that respect years ago." Sakura said.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Ino said.

"Nothing…" Sakura said.

"Well, your giving Sasuke'kun to Karin?" Ino teased.

"I don't really care about them. Besides, they really do fit each other. They're both strong and Karin deserves the Uchiha name because of her abilities _and_ the fact that Sasuke chose her." Sakura said.

"Change yourself." Ino said.

"I won't change myself because I won't ever be her." Sakura said.

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED??

xoxo

That chapie was quite sad, isn't it? But don't worry, Sasuke will find something CUTE next chapter. WATCH OUT!! Please review!


	7. Spring Street

CHAPTER 8- SPRING STREET

"What are you saying, forehead? Stop it." Ino said.

"It's nothing. Anyway, let's go to the Hokage's Mansion now!" Sakura changed her serious expression to a happy one.

_Sometimes, you just have to pretend that you're happy just to stop everyone from asking what the hell is happening._

"Okay." Ino said.

As they went to the Hokage's mansion, they saw Neji and Tenten.

"New gossip." Sakura raised her brow.

"Yeah. Anyway, let's hide." Ino said.

"Gossip No. 1, August 9, 2008, Subject : HYUGA TENTEN?" Sakura said.

As the two friends hid in the bush, they saw that what Tenten and Neji was doing was really… boring.

"Ugh. I think I'm wrong. No hearty air at all. Maybe they're just waiting for us." Ino said impatiently.

"No. You watch." Sakura said.

"..."

After five minutes, Sakura was right.

"Anyway, I'll see you later." Tenten said.

" Yeah, see you around, Ten." Neji said and before he left, he kissed Tenten on the cheek.

Ino nudged Sakura. Sakura mouthed Ino an 'I-told-you'.

They waited before Tenten left and when she's gone, they moved out behind the bush.

"Yippee!! Gossip 1 proven Fact!!" Sakura said, hitting the air.

"HEY!! What are you two doing behind a bush?? Don't tell me--" Naruto suddenly joined the picture.

"Ugh, here comes the ever so obvious future hokage." Ino said.

"Naruto stop delusioning will you?" Sakura said.

"Oh.. Sorry, about that that, Sakura-chan. I was really just kidding." Naruto said, scratching his head.

"You going to the Hokage Mansion?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"Then, let's go." Ino said.

At the Hokage mansion…

"Sakura!!" Mitoko shouted.

"Hey!!" Sakura said.

"How are you?" Juno said.

"Doing fashionably good, especially we just found something!!" Ino said.

"What?? What??" Mitoko said.

"Sorry, mouths sealed. Maybe, when we're in Tokyo, you're gonna see it!! Or maybe I should say "them??" Ino said.

"Sshh!! Ino, your spoiling the fun!!" Sakura said.

"No fair!!" the Kuchiro sisters pouted.

"Anyway, Sakura, have you read the manga?" Mitoko said, when Ino and Juno decided to go the other side of the room to see the academy.

"Yep." Sakura said.

"So, you found out something.?" Mitoko said.

"What would I found out about, huh?" Sakura said.

"Don't play dumb, Sakura. _Bite me!"_ Mitoko said.

"Oh…_That._ It isn't really something big you know." Sakura said.

"C'mon!! I know you're affected by--" Mitoko said.

"Karin!! Hi!!" Sakura said. Karin was there, at the Hokage office picking up some papers from Tsunade.

"Umm… _her._" Mitoko finished the sentence. _My gawd, she's even more pretty. AND she dyed her red hair into black!! My god, that made her sexier!! Sakura's …… _Mitoko thought.

"Hey!! How're you?" Karin said.

"Hey, sis!! Hey Saku--" Juno shouted at Mitoko. But her mouth was covered by her sister's hand.

"OMG. As in. They are talking??" Juno said.

"Why? What would you expect them to do.??" Ino said, her arms in akimbo.

"I mean, you know, kill each other then heal themselves again.. Like that.." Juno said.

"She became even more pretty when she dyed her hair into black." Mitoko said.

"She looks just like n Uchiha. Except for her red eyes." Juno said.

"Heh. Sakura's just no match for--" Ino said.

"TEME!! Your effin here!!" Naruto shouted at his best friend.

The three gossiping girls mouths dropped open.

"Anyway, how's medical training, Karin?" Sakura said.

"Well, it's quite hard." Karin replied.

"I know. Anyway, what is that paper?" Sakura said.

"You mean this?" Karin held out the paper that Shizune gave her.

"This is to be signed by all my senseis and once it's complete, I can accept missions as a Konoha ninja already and become a permanent resident here in Konoha." Karin said.

"Really?! That is so perfect!!" Sakura said.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Really? You're not accepted here, crazy bitch!"_

"Anyway, I'll have to rush. See you later! And good luck with the mission!" Karin said.

"Mm!! Bye!!" Sakura grinned.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Yup! I won't see your damned face for long!!"_

As Karin ran to the exit, she passed by Sasuke and didn't even looked at him. Or _ravaged over him_.

"_Huh?? What's wrong? I was expecting her to greet Sasuke or Sasuke to greet her." _Sakura said.

"Nice play, Sakura." Ino said.

"Huh? What play?" Sakura said.

"You know, like being a _tupperware_… " Mitoko joked.

"I'm not being plastic with her!!" Sakura defended.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Yea, I'm being a plastic!! And I want to wrap myself onto her damned head and suffocate her!!"_

"Anyway what was Sasuke's ex doing here?" Ino said.

"No… You mean Karin and Sasuke have…?" Mitoko's jaws dropped open.

"Nah. Ino's being exagerrated. Just like what she is. Get used to it." Sakura said.

"HAH!! Jealous! I sooooo knew that you're gonna contradict me!!" Ino said.'

"No duh, pig. Cause it's not true." Sakura said. "If it's true, I won't contradict it."

"Yeah. Sasuke never had umm…. an interest in the opposite sex. Never dated, never kissed… Hugged… Yes." Ino smirked.

"Heh. That's why Naruto nicknamed his best friend 'sasugay'." Sakura snickered.

"Um. We're all like … 17 years old and he never even dated anyone??" Mitoko said.

"Yah. Ninjas don't have a love life. Except for Ino." Sakura said.

"Me only??" Ino said, nudging Tenten.

"Yes? Why?" Tenten said.

"Nothing." Ino gave Sakura a high five.

"Hey. All of you. STOP GOSSIPING and get in here!!" Tsunade said.

"Ouch." Sakura said.

After all the ninjas sat down, Tsunade started,

"Okay, so all of you know that you'll be leaving within 2 weeks-extended." Tsunade said.

"But then, you'll all be training—not only your skills but by introducing other_ things_ form the outside world which you're not familiar of." Shizune said.

"And, Ino and Sakura,you'll be practicing. Ino will practice her composition writing and piano playing while Sakura, who is more advanced, will practice her singing and the _guitar_."

"More advanced." Sakura smirked.

"Shut up." Ino said. "That's because you underwent training in that country."

"Now, all of you may leave except Sakura." Tsunade said.

"Heh." Ino said. Sakura slapped her forehead.

"Mitoko, you know what to do." Tsunade said.

"Yup. C'mon, let's go to the other room." Mitoko said.

"I'm gonna teach you how to write a song story." Mitoko said.

"You mean a song that tells a life of someone.?" Sakura asked.

"Yea." Mitoko said.

"You know how to play the guitar, right?" Mitoko said.

"Yup, they taught me when I trained a year ago." Sakura said.

"Okay." Mitoko said.

After 3 hours….

"Hey everyone, listen to this. Hehe…." Mitoko's voice was heard in the loud speakers. The other ninjas were in the waiting area.

"Well, this is a song story and I hope that no one would be relating themselves to it. Heh." Mitoko said. (A/N:It's for Sasugay, actually. )

"Shut up!!" Sakura's voice was heard in the background and she was laughing.

"Okay, do the intro girl." Mitoko said.

"So, this is actually a story about someone who is so ambitious and even gave up his OR her companions and family for his OR her uncatchable dream." Sakura was still laughing.

HAH!! 100!! SASUKE!! YEA!!

_I was heading down to Spring Street with a suitcase in my hand. _

_And filled with love and life and grand delusions, I knew you'd understand. _

_When I left you by the stairwell and your eyes were wet with tears. _

_Mother, you knew you had to let me go even after all these years. _

_And we sing Nah, nah-nah-nah, and she said. Nah-nah-nah-nah walk on. _

_Nah-nah nah, nah, you're alright nah-nah, nah, nah. _

_And I found myself a new life. and I've been living with some friends. _

_And we hold on to dreams and live like kings, like the days will never end. _

_And I left him by the statue and his eyes were filled with tears _

_Lover you knew you had to let me go even after all these years. _

_And we sing Nah-nah-nah, nah, and he said _

_Nah-nah, nah, nah, walk on. _

_Nah-nah, nah, nah, you're alright nah-nah, nah, nah. _

_And everything changes. and friends become strangers. _

_And what we hold so dear slips away. _

At that stanza, everyone froze. Friends become strangers. Exactly what happened, right?

_The past keeps on fading, but I'll never forget you. _

_It's hard to see that you're a part of me, _

_even when we have to say. _

_Nah-nah, nah, nah, walkon _

_Nah-nah, nah, nah we sing _

_Nah-nah, nah, nah, well alright _

_Nah-nah, nah, nah. _

_And I moved out of the city to start a family of my own. _

_And when I look into my daughter's eyes, and I don't feel so alone _

_And as I walk her down to Spring Street. She holds onto my hand _

_Mother, you knew my eyes would be wet with tears and now I _

_Understand. _

_Nah-nah, nah, nah and I said _

_Nah-nah, nah, nah, walkon _

_Nah-nah, nah, nah thank you _

_Nah-nah, nah, nah, walkon. Alright. _

_Can't hold on. _

"SPRING STREET was the title, by the way. See ya guys later!! Muwachupchup!!" Sakura said.

Everyone started to go home.

AND THIS IS WHERE THE FUN BEGINS.

_Argh!! That song is sooo Sasuke!!_ Sakura thought.

"Um, hey." Sasuke's voice was heard.

"Crap!! You scared me.!!" Sakura said. "Why?"

"You forgot this book, on your seat a while ago." Sasuke said.

_Shit. And the title? "He's Just Not That Into You"_

"Heh… Thanks." Sakura said.

"And Sakura, we're not strangers aren't we?" Sasuke said.

"Eh?" Sakura said. _He understood! dAMMIT.!_

"yOU KNOw, even if I went to Orochimaru and had other teammates like _Karin_, I still belong to Team 7, and here I am. And if you don't know me anymore, why don't you try to? I'll let you." Sasuke said.

Sakura was shocked.

She didn't know how to react.

Just one way.

And in one swift gesture….

"Yeah. I know." Sakura said, while hugging Sasuke_ who, also hugged her_.

And then rain began to pour.

(Aww… That ruined the moment!! But!! Mmm… There's more!!)

"SHIT!" The two ninjas screamed.

"Let's run to my house! It's nearer!!" Sakura said.

xoxo

**So! I told you, Sasuke's gonna do something C.U.T.E!! And no, I won't kill off, Karin. So that something will be EXCITING!! Yeah!! Rakenrol!! wee.. cliffy again…. what's gonna happen in Sakura's house??**

**SONG: Spring Street**

**ARTIST: Vanessa Carlton**

**ALBUM: Heroes and Thieves**


	8. Thanks To

**August 15, 2008**

**Guys and Girls:**

**Hey! So, have you reviewed? I'm so happy cause my reviews are like 20 plus already. And that is like, especially thanks to ****Kunoichi Sedona**** for reviewing ALL the chappies!! My scores in the exams are flying too!! Yeah!!**

**So, I JUST WROTE that maybe, I'll be writing a fanfiction based on the American version of "My Sassy Girl" which will be starring Sasuke and Sakura, of course. So, watch out for it!! Have you watch it?? My god, the story is sooo awesome and the moral is so good.**

**Please review and thanks to my readers!! I'm so grateful!!**

**Love,**

**gossip.girl.238**


	9. Regrets

**CHAPTER 10 – Regrets**

ATTENTION, EVERYONE!! BEFORE THE START OF THIS FANFIC CHAPTER, I GLADLY ANNOUNCE THAT THERE IS A **NEW NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN MOVIE**, ENTITLED **"BONDS."**

UCHIHA SASUKE WILL ONCE, BE WORKING AGAIN WITH TEAM SEVEN AS SHOWN IN THE _TRAILER FROM THE NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN ANIME EPISODE 70_. THE FILM, AS ALWAYS, CAN ONLY BE VIEWED TODAY IN JAPAN. IT IS ALREADY IN THE THEATRES THERE! IMAGINE?! HOWEVER, _THOSE WHO AREN'T LIVING IN JAPAN CAN WAIT TILL NEXT YEAR FOR THE SUBBED MOVIE. _(How sad for me!) PLEASE SEE THE TRAILER!! YAY!! SASUKE-KUN WILL BE WITH SAKURA AGAIN!! -wink wink wink-

"Shit!" The two ninjas screamed.

"Let's run to my house, it's nearer." Sakura said. They both run, their clothes soaking wet.

At Sakura's house,

"The rain is just getting stronger." Sakura told Sasuke as she handed him a towel and a bath robe so that his wet clothes won't soak the carpet more.

"What the hell am I gonna do? My clothes are all wet!" Sasuke said.

"Don't worry, I've got something here." Sakura said, as she went to her bedroom. "And um, please don't sit on my couch."

After 10 minutes, Sakura returned from her bedroom and was carrying a pair of jeans and a white shirt.

"You expect me to fit in those?!" Sasuke said, horrified.

"You will and you can. This shirt will definitely fit you, I don't kow if this jeans will do. They're given by my aunt and she thought that_ I am fat_. Waddahell. They're baggy on me, so I think they'll fit you." Sakura handed Sasuke the clothes.

"Where will I change?" Sasuke said.

"You're asking me that?!" Sakura said. "Holler, I don't live in an apartment big as yours, I only have one room and one bathroom here!!"

"Then what am I gonna do?!" Sasuke said.

"Okay. I will take a shower in the bathroom which is connected to my room. Got that?" Sakura said. "And then, you are gonna change in my bedroom while I am in the bathroom."

"Fine." Sasuke said.

"And by the way, remember when you and Naruto slept over here when there was a flood in both your areas? You left your bag here, and I think there are some _essentials _there." Sakura said. "Thank your god that I am not a fangirl like _blank_ (Read: Karin) or else, those um, essentials would have been… Okay I can't find any other words to say and good luck with changing your clothes and please hurry up."

"Here's the bag." Sakura said. She threw Sasuke's black bag to him _and winked_. "I'm gonna take my shower." She said as walked into her room.

When Sasuke opened the bag, there was a clean blue shirt (Yes!) and a clean underwear. Which do you prefer on Sasuke, boxers or brief? POLL!! Include this in your review!!

_So that's why Sakura winked at me. Damn her. Heh. I am gonna take my revenge on her. Let's see._

Sasuke walked inside Sakura's room, and saw it was big. Her bed was big and she has a walk-in closet. Sasuke laid his clothes on the bed and started to change his clothes.

Oops, everyone, close your eyes for a second. Hahahahahaha!! 

"Fckin jeans." Sasuke said. The jeans was like a capris to him and it was very tight on his waist. The jeans was already faded and he looked like a complete idiot.

_Well, time for revenge._

He sat on Sakura's bed though Sakura told him to go to the living room once he was finished changing his clothes.

After 5 minutes, Sakura emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body. She didn't saw Sasuke even though he was there sitting on her bed, in plain view.

She bent down to look for a shirt when suddenly she heard someone say,

"This jeans is so tight." Sasuke said, smirking.

For a moment she just looked at Sasuke.

And then,

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE??"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I forgot." Sasuke said sarcastically as he stood up.

Sakura firmly held on to the knot on the towel restraining herself from killing Sasuke.

Thank god that she didn't remove her towel right after she walked right out of the bathroom.

Or else.

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and whispered to her ear, "You've grown, Sakura."

Sasuke slammed her door, feeling so glad because of his sweet revenge.

"FUCK YOU, SASUKE-KUN!!" He heard Sakura shout. Sasuke just smirked more.

After 15 minutes, Sakura emerged from her bedroom looking ready to kill, while Sasuke was just sitting on her settee and watching TV.

"What the hell are you still doing here?!" Sakura shouted at him.

"What do you expect me to do? It's still raining hard outside and it seems that there is a typhoon coming." Sasuke replied not taking his eyes off the TV.

"I don't care! I want you out of this house, NOW!!" Sakura said.

Sasuke stood up. "Why? Sakura, don't be too hot headed."

"I told you to go to the living room once you're finished changing your clothes!"

"Sakura, it was just a simple joke, besides, I didn't see _anything_."

"What would've happened if I removed the towel right after I came from the bathroom?"

Thunder sounded.

"What? I didn't heard what you said." Sasuke said.

"Nothing." Sakura shooked her head. And then she laughed. "Sasuke-kun, you look so stupid in those jeans! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!" She sat on the couch, trying to supress her laughter.

"Shut up, Pinkie." Sasuke said, sitting on the couch to watch the TV.

"Chicken Ass!" Sakura said.

"Pinkie."

"Chicken Ass!"

"Pinkie."

"Chicken Ass!"

"Pinkie."

"Chicken Ass!"

"Pinkie."

"Chicken Ass!"

Sakura stuck her tongue at Sasuke.

"Anyway, I'm gonna sleep here." Sasuke said flatly.

"No." Sakura replied.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Sakura, stop being childish. You're not a child anymore, I saw it." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura threw the throw pillow at Sasuke. "You said you didn't see anything!"

"What do you expect me to do? Close my eyes??" Sasuke said.

"Fine. You'll sleep here, but on the couch, not in my bedroom." Sakura said.

"You're so un-accommodating." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"Why are you wearing a little black dress?" Sasuke said. Sakura was wearing a black dress that flowed above her knees.

"Don't you remember? It's been a year since you arrived here in Konoha." Sakura replied.

Sasuke remembered. A year ago, he attacked Konoha, and during the riot, Sakura's parents were killed.

Then there was silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Uncomfortable silence.

"Your plan though is great, Sasuke-kun. Crush Konoha? You know, you can be an actor one day for deceiving Uchiha Madara." Sakura said.

_Flashback_

"_Someone is attacking Konoha, Tsunade-sama!" The guards announced._

"_Who?" Tsunade said._

"_Uchiha Sasuke and Akatsuki." he replied._

"_WHAT?!" Sakura who was beside Tsunade said._

_Then, there were fighting ninjas everywhere. Naruto was fighting with Sasuke back then. Sakura was healing everyone and fighting at the same time._

_Then Karin was about to attack Sakura when suddenly…_

_Sasuke arrived infront of Sakura, his katana stabbed on the ground, stopping Karin from her tracks._

"_What the hell, Sasuke?" Karin said._

"_You know the plan, right?" Sasuke said, coldly._

_Everyone who was fighting around, stopped. Even Madara and the Akatsuki._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Madara shouted._

"_Team Taka, get ready." Sasuke said, flatly._

_Jugo and Suigetsu rushed to Sasuke's side. Even the Konoha ninjas were shocked with what was going on._

"_I led you, Madara and Akatsuki here, to trap you in Konoha, so you will be defeated. You fell into the trap that I am attacking Konoha." Sasuke explained._

_And after that, Konoha and Team Taka worked together to defeat Madara and Akatsuki. They did. _

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Fine! You can sleep on my bed!" Sakura said.

But, Sasuke still didn't reply, but instead, he turned the TV off and looked straight at Sakura.

He dragged Sakura and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." Sasuke said, quietly.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt his shirt getting wet. Sakura was crying.

"It's just that I never appreciated them while they're still here." Sakura said.

"That's a lesson that we will learn over and over again." Sasuke replied. "To appreciate someone while they're still here."

Sakura stayed in Sasuke's arms and fell asleep. When she woke up, it was 6:30 PM already. She fell asleep for an hour, because they arrived at her house at 4PM. It was still raining.

She looked around for Sasuke, and saw he was sitting on her bean bag, watching TV.

"You're awake, Pinkie?" Sasuke said. "Anyway, I don't know if you'll like your dinner."

"What?! You know how to cook?!" Sakura said.

"Duh, how do you expect me to live?" Sasuke said.

"Did you eat already?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded. After Sakura ate, she sat beside Sasuke on the other green bean bag.

"Hey, look at the sky, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. Sasuke looked outside the balcony, there were stars even if it was raining. Then he looked down.

"Sasuke-kun, _you'll never see the stars if you're always looking down_. _No more regrets._" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"Let's play a game." Sakura said.

"What?" Sasuke said. Sakura smirked.

xoxo

Drama. Humor!! Emotional breakdown!! Hehe!! Another cliffy!! Please review!! The next chapter is a continuation of Sasuke's sleepover in Sakura's house!! Gee, what will happen? What are they gonna play?! You'll find out on Saturday! Please review!! DON'T FORGET THE POLL!! WHICH DO YOU PREFER SASUKE TO USE? BOXERS OR BRIEF?! Include it in your review!! –wink wink-

_Preview for Chapter 10_

"_That's your favorite song? Heh, is it for me?" Sasuke said haughtily._

"_Stop being so air-headed." Sakura said. _

"_Sing it for me since I cooked your dinner." Sasuke said._

"_Okay." Sakura said._

_--_

"_STOP KICKING ME, SASUKE-KUN!!"_

"_I AM NOT KICKING YOU!"_

"_THEN WHO?"_

"_YOUR MOM?"_

"_SHUT THE HELL! GET OUT OF MY BED!"_

"_NO! IT'S COLD ON THE FLOOR!"_

"_GET OFF!!"_

"_OUCH!!"_

"_GET OFF!"_

"_HEH!! I WON'T. I WILL SLEEP HERE."_

"_BASTARD."_

"_WHATEVER._

**Wait till next chapie guys!! Please review! xoxo**

**PS Check out Naruto Manga 413, Karin OPENED HER JACKET. Really. No Joke. And Sasuke's getting killed… She fucken opened her top!! Fuck it!!**


	10. Pretentious Woman

**CHAPTER 11- PRETEND YOU'RE NOT TORN**

"Okay, so what game would we play?" Sasuke said.

"First, let me explain to you the game. I'm going to draw two boxes, one blue, one pink. Blue is mine, pink is yours." Sakura said.

"Uh-huh. So, where will you draw those boxes?" Sasuke asked.

"Outside the balcony, where raindrops_ just drops_. Duh." Sakura said.

"It is the place where rain does not fall too much right?" Sasuke said.

"Yup. So, what are we gonna play is sort of_ crazy_." Sakura said.

"Heh. Just what is expected to the one who created the game._ Crazy_." Sasuke smirked.

"Get over yourself, eejit." Sasuke slapped Sasuke on the cheek.

"OW!! What the hell? Do you have your period or something? You're so hot headed." Sasuke said.

"No. It isn't the 2nd of the month." Sakura said.

"Okay. I'll mark that on my calendar so I won't mess with you in those days." Sasuke said.

"Shut up. Okay, I'll draw it." Sakura ran to the balcony holding two colored chalks, one blue, one pink.

"Yah!!" Sakura slapped Sasuke on the cheek.

"Hey! What the hell?" Sasuke said.

"Oh, I forgot, you don't know the rules yet!" Sakura was laughing. "Okay, so, the rules is: when a raindrop drops on your box, I will slap you, and vice versa. So, if a raindrop falls on my box, you slap me."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke said. Sakura slapped Sasuke twice.

"Wait, I don't slap women." Sasuke said.

"Get over it. If you judo chopped me once, you can slap me. C'mon!!" Sakura said. She slapped Sasuke again. Sasuke glared at her.

"Sasuke-kun, stop being all dramatic about the past, okay? It happened already, you did it already." Sakura said.

And then, a raindrop hit Sakura's box.

Sasuke slapped her.

"That's so --corny. It's so mild, I can't even feel it. You're being nice, c'mon!!" Sakura said, as she slapped Sasuke since a raindrop fell on his box.

"Okay." A raindrop hit Sakura's box. He slapped her.

"Good!" Sakura said. And then they slapped each other continuously.

Rain become stronger.

Lightning striked.

Their drawn boxes, were dropped with raindrops continuously.

"Yah!!" Sakura said.

"One more!" Sasuke said.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

-creeekk-

"Aaagh!! It's so dark!!" Sakura threw herself to Sasuke.

Awkward.

"Sakura…" Sasuke muttered. Sakura moved herself and blushed, though Sasuke didn't see it because it was so dark.

"I wonder how long the electricity black out will last." Sakura said.

"Maybe it'll resume tomorrow. No one can fix them because there's a storm." Sasuke replied.

"Till morning?!" Sakura shivered.

"Stop thinking crazy things, Sakura. I'm not a perv or something." Sasuke smirked.

"There you said it, I was not saying anything." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Besides, I think I should be the one who should be nervous, you know." Sasuke smirked. Again.

"When will you ever get over yourself?? Do you think you have a god-like appearance to die for?!" Sakura said.

_Inner Sakura_

_Yes, he has._

"Sakura, admit it." Sasuke teased.

"Will you shut up?! I'm not Ami or --, whatever. Whoever, I mean." Sakura said.

"Or Karin." Sasuke finished. Sakura looked at him.

"I'm not saying anything about your ex-girlfriend, okay?" Sakura said.

_Inner Sakura_

_Sis, you were. And stop being a martyr, and hurting yourself saying those things. I mean, admit it, you like--lurve Sasuke-kun!!_

"Will you shut up?!" Sakura said mentally to her inner.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I never had a girlfriend? Besides, I don't sway on that kind of girl…" Sasuke explained.

Sakura raised her brow.

_Inner Sakura_

_Yeah!! Admit it, you're so happy, Sasu-kun doesn't like sluts like her!! _

"Well, whatever." Sakura said. She walked across the living room but then they heard a noise.

"OH KAMI!! DO IT MORE!! FASTER!" Someone moaned.

Sasuke coughed.

"Shitty neighbors. Fuck it." Sakura muttered.

"Naruto would like your location. You have such _interesting _neighbors." Sasuke smirked.

"MY GOD!! MORE!! MORE!!" Someone screamed.

"Will you shut the hell up?!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"Sakura…" Sasuke was awestruck. _This isn't the Sakura I know. She's an introvert, but now…. I better not mess with her anymore… She isn't Haruno Sakura 13 Fangirl anymore, she's U DON'T MESS WITH THE SAKURA now… _

"Isn't that a lil… overboard?" Sasuke said.

"Do they think that the walls separating this damn apartments are like… ten miles from each other? My god…" Sakura said as she returned from her room.

"Why are you carrying a guitar?" Sasuke asked.

"I need to practice the song I'll sing at Shirokuo. It's solo." Sakura replied.

"Okay. Don't mind me." Sasuke moved.

"Do you know that this is the first song I ever wrote? It was written when I was 14 years old, when I was training under Tsunade-sama. So, this is my favorite one." Sakura said.

"Really? Is it for me?" Sasuke teased.

"Sasuke-kun, will you stop being so air headed?!" Sakura said.

"Fine. Anyway, go on." Sasuke said.

Sakura strummed her guitar, _So, it's acoustic. _Sasuke thought.

"Torn." Sakura said. _That's the title? _Sasuke thought.

_I saw a man brought to life,_

_He was born, he came around like he was dignified._

_He showed me what it was to cry._

_Well you couldn't be that man I adore,_

_You don't seem to know, don't seem to care,_

_What your heart is for._

_Well I don't know him anymore._

_There's nothing where he used to lie,_

_My conversation has run dry._

_Well that's what's going on,_

_Nothing's right I'm torn,_

_I'm all out of faith,_

_This is how I feel,_

_I'm cold and I'm ashamed, lying naked on the floor,_

_Illusion never changed into something real,_

_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn,_

_You're a little late, I'm already torn._

_So I guess the fortune teller's right,_

_I should've seen just what was there and not some holy light._

_Would you crawl beneath my veins and now,_

_I don't care, I have no luck._

_I don't miss you all that much,_

_Well that's what's going on,_

_Nothing's right I'm torn,_

_I'm all out of faith,_

_This is how I feel,_

_I'm cold and I'm ashamed, lying naked on the floor,_

_Illusion never changed into something real,_

_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn,_

_You're a little late, I'm already torn._

_There's nothing where he used to lie,_

_My inspiration has run dry,_

_Well that's what's going on,_

_Nothing's right I'm torn,_

_I'm all out of faith,_

_This is how I feel,_

_I'm cold and I'm ashamed, lying naked on the floor,_

_Illusion never changed into something real,_

_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn,_

_You're a little late, I'm already torn._

_I'm all out of faith,_

_This is how I feel,_

_I'm cold and I'm ashamed,pounded and broken on the floor,_

_Illusion never changed into something real,_

_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn,_

_You're a little late, I'm already torn._

"So, how was it?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

For a moment, Sasuke couldn't say anything. "Um, well, it was nice." Sasuke said.

"Really?!" Sakura said.

"I didn't understand it though." Sasuke said.

"Well, it was about a girl, understanding that life isn't always that perfect, not always has happy endings and always has goodbyes. Like that." Sakura said.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Hey, it's 9:30 already, and we need to wake up tomorrow at 5am." Sasuke said.

"Yea, I'll make the bed. And, you're gonna sleep on the floor." Sakura winked.

"No. I won't." Sasuke said.

"Yes, you will." Sakura replied.

"No. I won't." Sasuke said.

"Yes, you will." Sakura replied.

"No. I won't." Sasuke said.

"Ugh. Fine." Sakura said.

After Sakura arranged the bed,

"Finally! I can sleep! Woohoo!" Sakura said.

Sasuke entered the room, and sat on Sakura's bed.

"Okay, so this is the wall between us, kay?" Sakura said.

"What the--? Yours is like more than half of the bed and mine is like 1/8 only??" Sasuke said.

"Shut up, and sleep!" Sakura said.

"Move over." Sasuke moved the pillow.

"Hey!!" Sakura said.

"I'm gonna sleep, stop nagging at me." Sasuke said.

"Good night." Sakura said coldly.

"Ah." Sasuke replied.

……..

……..

"I CAN'T SLEEP!! I'M NOT USED HAVING SOMEONE SLEEP WITH ME!!" They both cried in unison.

They both stared at each other.

"You can sleep on the settee, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"What the? No waay,… I'll just close my eyes and wait till morn." Sasuke said.

"Kami…. Oh, by the way , Sasuke-kun…." Sakura smiled.

"Nani?"

"If you're not used with having someone sleep with you, what will happen when you get a family of your own, since you are gonna REVIVE the clan?! Of course you are going to sleep with your wife??" Sakura said.

"I can't sleep here in your bed but I can sleep with someone in a bed I'm _in love with comfortably_." Sasuke replied. GULP.

_Ouch._

_Ouch._

_Ouch._

_OUCH!!_

_(So that effin means you are not inlove with Sakura!?)_

-- THE EASIEST ESCAPE? – TO PRETEND --

"Really?? I've never known you're such a romantic, Sasu-kun!!" Sakura shrieked happily. The easiest escape is to pretend you're not hurt._ Pretend you're not torn._

"Get over it, Sakura." Sasuke kicked her mildly.

"OW!! STOP KICKING ME!!" Sakura said.

Silence once again.

xoxo

After closing their eyes, getting used to the other presence in the bed, they finally went to sleep. Sasuke having said something in the wrong time. Is it true or not true? Truth or bluff? Sakura finding the truth in an unconvential time. Pretending and trying to accept the truth.

IS IT TRUE?

_I can't sleep here in __your__ bed BUT I can sleep with __someone __in a bed I'm in love with comfortably_._. (Sasuke to Sakura)_

TRUTH OR BLUFF?

Hmm… Looks like there might be some problems arising now… Is it the end or is it just a lie to cover the true hidden feelings? We'll find out. Until next time, you know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl.

**NEXT CHAPTER- THE ICE IS GETTING THINNER**

p.s. yay!! I'm in the honor roll!! yea!!

p.p.s the new naruto movie is nothing but --. sasuke and sakura NEVER met, and it was full of shitty NaruSaku. In fact, that was the inspiration for this SAD chappie.

XOXO


	11. Please Read :

4-07-09

TO THE READERS:

Oh my God. Okay, you can kill me now.

So, have you been saying, "SO, WHAT'S NEXT!??" in the past few months already!?

Haha.. I am so sorry because I haven't been able to update this story in the past FEW (!!) months. But now, since it's vacation time, I can SURELY update at least once a week.

So, I am asking AGAIN for your support and let's see what will happen to the Naruto team in Tokyo.

I would like to thank ALL OF YOU who have been reading this fanfic, who have been reviewing this, putting this fanfic on their Story Alert and making me one of your Favorite Authors. Thank you, so much.

_**Tiger Priestess**_

_**TheBloodyLoveOfHarunoSakura**_

_**Sasusaku9895**_

_**Jia min**_

_**total narutofangirl85**_

_**00MidnightSiren00**_

_**kunoichisedona**_

'_**GOTHLolita27'**_

_**soccergirl56**_

_**princesspnf**_

_**lyndelle or hot cherry blossom**_

_**yuki the ryuujin no miko**_

_**adamthm**_

_**lyndelle tromp**_

_**eternal-uchiha**_

_**snowcharms**_

_**..**_

_**asuka02redeva**_

_**PeaceLover-SpreadIt895**_

_**cherryblossoms 016**_

--THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews.—

The new chapter will be out in the next few hours. I hope you'll like it, and please do read some of my fanfics, "Passenger's Seat" and "Fifteen". Both of them are One-Shots.

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.

Love,

..back.

(yep, I changed my penname!)

(you all can call me Katrina. :] )

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!!!!!


	12. Feel Me

**CHAPTER 12- Feel Me**

**--it's not the Ice Is Getting Thinner guys, sorry.—**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. TCH.

Note: Sasuke's a tad bit out of character here, I made him talk more, smile a little and closer to Sakura. Who said Sasuke won't change when he gets back?! Sakura changed a lot because of the training she had in another village. (See previous chapters) Thanks guys. Enjoy. 

______________________________________________

Sakura woke up due to the rays of sunshine that hit her face. She blinked a few times and got herself out of bed.

"Huh? Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked herself.

Sakura went to the living room but Sasuke isn't there.

She went to the kitchen but Sasuke isn't there.

She knocked on the bathroom door but he wasn't there.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU UCHIHA SASUKE AKA ITACHI'S-SPITTING-IMAGE-WITHOUT-THE-WRINKLES?!!!" Sakura shouted.

No answer.

_The insert any curse or nickname for Sasuke here. _Sakura thought.

But then, Sakura asked herself why she was angry at all. Hadn't Sasuke stayed for the night because it was raining so hard he couldn't get back to his house? That's the **only** reason.

Well, Sasuke isn't mine. So, why should I be angry?

_Inner Sakura: Well, you like him. It's an automatic reaction._

Go away.

_Inner Sakura: I can't. When you like somebody, you get possessive of them, and then you get mad at them without ANY LEGAL REASON because they can't and WON'T return your feelings. Because they can't defend the words you would like them to say. And because there is a big possibility that he likes another girl._

Where the hell did you get those?!

_Inner Sakura: Well, because I'm in love with the Inner Sasuke._

W.H.A.T.?! He has an inner too?!

_Inner Sakura: Haha. Just bluffing. Or NOT. Won't tell you. I'm off._

God, when I tell her to go away, she doesn't, but when I tell her not to, she does. HMPH.

Sakura stomped off to the fridge to get water till she saw something—a note—stuck in it.

_Sakura:_

_You sure sleep way TOO MUCH._

_I was nudging you to wake up since it's 5AM already but u won't even bulge. So, I've left at around 6AM. _

_BTW, I made you breakfast. Hope you'd like it. Took one hour for me to finish. (Am I being haughty?!!) _

_Thanks for letting me stay last night._

_See you at the Hokage Mansion at 8AM,_

_Sasuke_

"Who wakes up at 5AM?!!" Sakura said.

But then there was breakfast waiting for her.

It gave her a warm feeling inside her tummy.

_Thanks, Sasuke-kun. No one had made me breakfast since my parents passed away._

She walked excitedly towards the kitchen table and saw a covered plate there. She removed the cover and almost slipped off the floor at what she saw.

There lay on the plate was a small box of---

A SMALL BOX OF-----------------------------------------------------

A SMALL BOX OF-----------------------------------------------------

A SMALL BOX OF:

(horns and trumpets and drum roll)

**A small box of Corn Flakes and a small can of evaporated filled milk.**

A note was stuck onto the box of the Corn Flakes:

_YOU BELIEVED I made breakfast? ROFL_

_With ALL my LOVE and CONCERN_

_Your FIRST Love (Don't Deny) Sasuke._

Cornflakes + Milk + Sarcastic LOVE Note = Sakura-Throwing-The-Box-And-The-Can-On-The-Floor-And-Shrieking-Her-Lungs-Out

"HIDE YOURSELF WELL UCHIHA SASUKE BECAUSE RIGHT NOW EVEN HELL IS AFRAID OF ME!" Sakura shrieked.

Sakura got pissed to the pits of hell and forgot eating breakfast. She walked straight to bathroom and took a bath.

_Just you wait, Sasuke. I'll make you feel as if it's your first day in hell._

_____________________________________________________________

Sasuke was eating a hotdog bun on his way to the Hokage Mansion when he heard a group of purrs in front of him.

In front of the great Uchiha were SIX BLACK cats.

Six. Black.

_Well, I don't believe in old wives' tales anyway. _

Sasuke thought as he walked straight to the mansion.

________________________________________________________________

Sakura had a big smile on her face as she locked the door of her apartment and walked to the Hokage Mansion.

She was wearing a dark blue spaghetti strapped tank top and a white mini skirt.

So unlike Haruno Sakura to wear in a meeting with the clients.

__________________________________________________________________

When Sasuke arrived at the meeting place, Naruto and Ino, Neji and Tenten who were drinking Slurpy (!) was already there.

"HAH! Teme's almost late!" Naruto pointed.

"Keep it down, Naruto." Ino said.

Sasuke ignored him and sat on a nearby bench.

AFTER FIFTEEN MINUTES……..

"Sakura-chan!!!!" Naruto said as he waved.

Sasuke smirked.

"Well…don't you look…dazzling?" Ino said as she walked towards Sakura.

Sakura smiled seductively at both of them and went straight to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was wearing a tank top and a mini skirt. He raised a perfect brow to her.

"_Well, how did you find last night, Sasuke-kun?"_

Sakura said sweetly at Sasuke and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Tenten choked on her Slurpy.

_________________________

_Don't you know? I'm the crazy bitch 'round here._

_________________________

Sasuke's hell begins on Chapter **Thirteen!**

Please review, guys! Thanks.

BTW, If you're wondering when the heaven they're gonna get to Tokyo, it'll be on Chapter FIFTEEN!

Everything begins at Chapter Fifteen. So please wait.

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Gossip Girl either.

**Do review and the bitch won't mess with you. :]**


	13. No Effin WayOMG

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN- O.M.G.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, NEITHER ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS WORK OF FANFICTION. **

**NOTE: SASUKE IS A TAD BIT OUT OF CHARACTER HERE, SORRY, EMO SASUKE FANS. I MADE HIM SPEAK MORE AND INTERACT WITH OTHERS. SAKURA'S PERSONALITY CHANGED A LOT BECAUSE OF THE TRAINING SHE HAD IN ANOTHER VILLAGE. (SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS) THANKS!**

**_________________________**

_Sakura walked seductively straight to Sasuke,_

"_So how did you find last night Sasuke-kun?" she said as she pecked his cheek._

_Tenten choked on her Slurpy._

**_________________________**

Neji smirked.

Sasuke was utterly horrified and terrified.

Ino's eyes almost popped out of their cute little sockets.

Naruto didn't understand a thing.

Sakura was amused. Very amused.

Sasuke cringed and almost _swat _Sakura away. "What the hell are you saying, Sakura?!"

Sakura raised a brow at him. "So, you're denying everything last night?!!!!" She shouted for everyone, even passersby to hear.

"_Oh my God, did you hear that?!"_

"_Shit. Isn't that Sasuke-sama?!" a fangirl shrieked._

Tenten was biting her straw to suppress a giggle.

Ino went towards Sasuke and Sakura and said, "Sakura, what was your dream again last night?"

"Oh shut up, Ino. Will you say this isn't Sasuke-kun's handwriting too?" Sakura showed the note that Sasuke left to Sakura for the morning.

Ino read ALOUD:

_Sakura:_

_You sure sleep way TOO MUCH._

_I was nudging you to wake up since it's 5AM already but u won't even bulge. So, I've left at around 6AM. _

_BTW, I made you breakfast. Hope you'd like it. Took one hour for me to finish. (Am I being haughty?!!) _

_Thanks for letting me stay last night._

_See you at the Hokage Mansion at 8AM,_

_Sasuke_

Sasuke's whole body twitched at the whole thought. _Sakura got pissed off at the thought that I made her breakfast. Now, she's gonna piss me off too. A bitch she turned out to be. Tch_

"Oh my f******* hell!" Ino said.

"Ino, it's early in the morning and you're shouting already." Shikamaru had recently arrived at their meeting spot and Hinata was already there too, confused.

"Well, well, looks like somebody's already out to have Uchiha babies." Ino said.

"Sakura, what the hell are you saying?! Are you drunk? Nothing happened last night, okay? I spent the night in her house last night because the rain was too heavy and lightning was everywhere so it isn't safe to go out. So, Sakura offered me to stay in her house instead. What the hell happened there?!" Sasuke explained, he was utterly, utterly pissed off already.

"Sasuke, you have _Kirin _don't you? Besides, your element is lightning, SO, you can trigger it." Tenten said.

(A/N: Sasuke used "Kirin" in his fight against Itachi. I hope it's not named after Karin. Lolx. XD)

"You needn't really explain, Uchiha. We _believe_ you." Neji said, sarcastically.

Sakura smirked. _Okaay…. Sasuke-kun's pissed already._

"Why, what happened?" Hinata asked.

"Well…" Ino started and explained everything to everyone.

Sasuke scratched his head and whispered to Sakura, "Sakura, you've got me pissed off already okay? You've got your revenge. Now, stop the show."

"Sure thing, Sasucake." Sakura winked.

"Okay Ino. Stop it. It's a joke, okay?" Sakura said.

"Like hell I'm gonna believe it." Ino said.

"It's a joke, I promise. I'M NOT CRAZY TO GO TO BED WITH SASUKE." Sakura snapped. Now that's a throw to Sasuke.

"Okay, stop it. It's 8AM, let's go up." Shikamaru said.

"You're no fun, Shikamaru." Ino said.

"Sakura said it wasn't true, and Sasuke said too, so why make the topic bigger?" Shikamaru said.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Smart as always, Nara." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura kicked Sasuke's knee. "OW!"

"At least you've got pissed off, ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura winked.

"Hey, everyone. I didn't understand a thing you said." Naruto said, scratching his head.

"Ignorance is bliss. Usuratonkatchi." Sasuke said.

"Heh. Better than a pervert." Naruto said.

Everyone laughed at what Naruto said and they went up to the Hokage's office.

__________________________________________________________________

"Hey, you guys go ahead. I'll just pick something up in my locker." Sakura said.

The other went inside the Hokage's office and Sakura went to her locker.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama." Ino said.

"Good morning to all of you too. Where's Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Gone to pick something up in her locker. Tsunade-baachan, when will we go to Tokyo?! I want some action already dattebayo!" Naruto said

"You'll all be going to Tokyo in three days time. Believe me when I say that this mission is A-Rank and it's gonna be a long one. Your contract with them is ONE YEAR." Tsunade said.

"W-what?!! ONE YEAR?!" Naruto gulped.

"That's true. However, during every two months, two of you will go back to Konoha because if all you will be there, we'll be short of_ excellent _ninjas, especially the two Hyuugas, who were only granted permission from Hyuuga Hiashi-san." Tsunade said.

"Also, Sakura will often go back here because she's one of the top medic nins here in the village and in some cases in the hospital wherein her help is not wanted but is _needed."_

Sakura entered the room wearing a black bolero over her shoulders.

"Oh hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"So the slut act is over, Sakura?" Sasuke muttered.

"Shut up, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

Tsunade raised a brow at the word exchange between Sasuke and Sakura.

"I was just explaining the ninja exchange to them and the duration of the mission." Tsunade said.

"Right. One year and two ninjas will go back every two months right?" Sakura said.

"Correct. Okay, Sakura, you can explain _these _thingies to them." Tsunade brought out a large LARGE box infront of them.

"All righty." Sakura said.

"Everyone, sit on the floor." Tsunade said.

"Wow. Like kindergarten again." Ino commented.

Sakura brought out a small device. It's size is 3 inches, 2/3 of their hand, has a small screen and a keypad.

"It's a cell phone." Sakura said.

"It's like a telephone, ne?" Ino asked.

"Yep, but more handy. And fast." Sakura said.

"Look. These are the keypads, this is the joystick, used to go up, down, left, right. It's used to send calls and text messages." Sakura said.

"Texts?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Kind of like a telegram but fast. Ino catch." Sakura threw another cell phone to Ino.

"Oh my God, forehead. Don't throw things like these suddenly." Ino said.

"Okay, I'm like… gonna text you." Sakura said. Ino's cell phone beeped, and of course, she ain't stupid and pressed Read.

_CHILDHOOD SWEETHEARTS= S & I. U xur cn undrstnd ds?_

Ino rasied a brow.

"I sure as hell understood that one Sakura." Ino said.

"See? It's faster and handy. Wherever you are, as long as the cellphone network has their line there, you can receive and send messages in less than ten seconds. It suck we don't have these in the 4 Great Countries." Sakura said.

"So, from Mitoko, here are our phones." Sakura smiled. There were 8 paper bags with boxes in it.

Sakura hand them out according to their labels.

"Just…learn to use them later. They're charged already." Sakura said.

"SAKURA-CHAN! You'll do good as a model. Hahaha." Naruto said.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Sakura fake-laughed.

"Sakura-chan, how do you know all of these?" Naruto said.

"Oh. It's included in my training eight months ago. That place was wicked." Sakura winked at Naruto.

"Next, laptops." Sakura held out a device that can be folded almost like a notebook but with a big screen and a keyboard.

"Sakura, we sure as hell know how to operate computers, duh." Ino said.

"Yes. And that's a big advantage. However, there are other programs in this laptop." Sakura said.

"Aside from the Microsoft Office which we are familiar already with our computers, it is capable of Internet surfing and movie making." Sakura said.

"Don't other villages have Internet?" Sasuke remarked.

"Other means Konoha, Sand, Rain, Mist and others except for the Sound, Sasuke-kun. Apparently, in the Great Shinobi Nations, the Sound Village, _surprisingly _is the only village with Internet service." Sakura said.

"Hey, hey… What is the Internet?" Naruto said.

"The internet is a "surfing" program in a computer that allows access to different websites, and attain _any _information you want." Neji said.

"See? Here is an example." Sakura sat on the floor and placed the laptop in front of her.

"This computer has a built in WiFi, and network line has been set up here in the Hokage's Office by Mr. Kuchiro."

Sakura typed in –

"This a search engine in the internet. Example, let's search for: Naruto. Haha." Sakura said.

N-A-R-U-T-O typed in Sakura

_**Naruto Website**_

_**Naruto Anime**_

_**Naruto Episodes**_

_**Naruto Fanfiction**_

_**NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen**_

_**Naruto XXX**_

"What the…." Sakura said. "Is there such a thing as a "Naruto" TV Show in Japan?!!" Sakura said.

"Oh hey, what do you mean by NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen?" Naruto said.

"Kind of like…" Ino started.

"Don't speak. Ino." Sakura said. Ino raised her hands in truce.

Sakura clicked the Naruto Anime button.

And what they saw……

Images. Images of themselves. Sort of like themselves.

"WHAT?!" Ino said.

"They are…like us." Sakura said.

"Oh, so you've discovered." A female voice behind them said.

"Mitoko-san! Juno-san!" Tsunade said. She bowed to them, and the two bowed to her in return.

The eight ninjas stood up, and bowed to them.

"Oh, stop it. We're gonna be together for one year. You should treat both of us like sisters." Mitoko said.

"So, you knew. Yep, there's a TV Show in Japan that's like… the same story of what Tsunade-sama said. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke are Team 7. Neji and Tenten, are Gai's subordinates. Where's Lee? Shikamaru and Ino are Team 10. Hinata is Team 9." Juno said.

"What the f---." Sakura muttered.

"But then, in the current airtime in Japan. The series of Naruto is in its Season Two. As of today, in the manga, Naruto-kun's fighting Pein." Mitoko winked.

"So don't spoil anything." Juno said.

"We're exposed. How troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Yep. We know everything about all of you so that means no more introductions." Mitoko said.

"Oh my God. It's so creepy." Sakura said.

"Yup. If I'm you, Sakura, I'll be crazy. EVERYTHING that happened is exposed." Mitoko winked at her as she sat beside them.

"I see. So you all know their strengths and weaknesses already." Tsunade said.

"By the way, their father asked me a favor." Tsunade said.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Tour the two in the village, especially _the places _they'll mention to you." Tsunade asked.

"We'll take the girls. The boys can go." Juno said.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said.

"'Oh yea' my face Naruto. I'll ask the 4 of you to do some errands." Tsunade smiled evilly.

"Let's go." Sakura said.

Mitoko started: Right. So, the couple of places we would like to go to are:

1. IchiRaku Ramen Shop

2. The Hyuuga Estate

3. The Uchiha Quarters

4. The Konoha Hospital _and its roof top_

_5. _The Chuunin Exam stadium

6. Ino's Flower Shop

7. The training grounds

8. The bench

"You tour us in those first and we can see the whole Konoha. Thanks." Juno said.

"Sasuke-kun, the keys?" Sakura said.

"What keys?" Sasuke said.

"Ugh. Stop playing. The keys to the_ Uchiha _quarters." Sakura said.

"I don't have the keys, it's been closed since I was ten, nor have I visited it since. Tsunade has it." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Sakura said. Tsunade handed her the keys.

"Hey, it's all right if we don't visit it." Mitoko told Sasuke.

"It's nothing. I don't go there anymore anyway." Sasuke said.

"Well… Thanks." Mitoko smiled at him.

"Let's go." Ino said.

"Wait. Wait." Sakura said. "What's number 8?"

"_The bench, if you don't mind._" Mitoko said.

"What bench? And why would I mind?" Sakura said.

Silence.

"Sakura, it's the bench beside the exit of the village." Sasuke said to Sakura.

Something clicked in Sakura's mind.

"What the hell is that bench?! There are _hundreds _of benches in Konoha." Ino said.

"Come on, yeah, I know _that_ bench. Ino you should study the geography of the village more." Sakura teased Ino as they exited the Hokage's room.

"See you later." Mitoko said to the guys and Tsunade.

"I don't mind, Mitoko. It's nothing, really." Sakura said.

After they visited Ichiraku's, Chuunin Stadium, Ino's flower shop where they bought LOADS of flowers, training grounds,

___________________________________________________________

Hyuuga estate

Mitoko: Tenten, this will be where you'll live after maybe.. 12 years ne?

Tenten: Huh?

Mitoko: HAHHAHA.)

__________________________________________________________

Uchiha estate

Sakura: You guys go ahead. I don't like to enter.

Ino: Eh? Why?

Juno: She wants to be surprised when Sasuke brings her here after 12 years.

Sakura: Ugh.

Mitoko: It's all right. I know.

Sakura: Thanks.

_I just don't want to remember what happened to Sasuke-kun inside here. _Sakura thought when they were gone.

___________________________________________________________

Next stop and the last. "The Bench"

"Mitoko, Juno, why do you like to visit this place. I mean, what's the connection of this bench to our story?" Ino asked.

"Maybe there's something about it, shown in the Naruto show in Japan that we don't know." Hinata said.

"Or, maybe, something really happened of which we three don't know but Sakura does." Tenten said.

"No. We just want to see the exit of the village." Mitoko said.

"Why do you call it the bench?" Tenten asked.

_Oh, jeez, it's so hard to outwit her. _Mitoko said.

"This bench is the beginning and the end." Sakura said.

"Oh god, she's speaking in riddles again. Sakura okay, you have a logic same as Shikamaru but hey, we don't." Ino said.

"Figure it out yourselves, maybe rent some Naruto DVDs when we get to Tokyo or such." Sakura said.

"_This bench is the beginning and the end, _maybe… Maybe, this is where two people first became familiar with each other but also the same place where they said goodbye to each other." Tenten said.

"…"

"Oh my God, that's a brain." Juno said.

"Did you know that there are 2 other benches here? When Pein attacked Konoha the other two were destroyed but as if magic, this is the only one that wasn't wrecked?" Hinata said.

"Well, maybe it will give me some magic. Hehe.." Ino sat on the bench.

"Hey. It isn't working!!!!!! I don't feel anything!" Ino said.

"Hm. You won't feel anything of it isn't special. Come on." Tenten said.

"Let's sit." Hinata said, Juno and Mitoko sat two.

"Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"I won't fit. You're five already there." Sakura said. Tenten stood up.

Sakura sat on the bench. "What now?"

"Let's try lying on it." Mitoko said.

"Oh shut up." Sakura said. "I won't fit there anymore."

"Anymore?" Tenten said.

"Haha.. Okay stop it. Let's go." Juno said.

"I'm your savior today, Sakura." Juno muttered.

It surprised Sakura that emotions didn't flow when she sat on the bench. Time healed it.

"So we'll see each other, tomorrow?" Ino said.

"Yes. We'll be doing something tomorrow." Mitoko said.

"What?"

"Rehearsals." Mitoko said.

"For what?"

"You'll see."

**_________________________**

That was long…and boring. Yeah. Sorry.

It's just they need to be familiar with some things. Anything I missed they should be familiar at? Say it in your review.

AND, I'll be asking for SONGS that you want Sakura and Ino to sing (please make it in the range of their voices and the lyrics be meaningful) and PLACES AND FOOD IN TOKYO that you want them to visit and eat.

Please, please help me with this fanfic as to how you would like them to see Tokyo. Thanks and **please do review.**

_**If you have a Friendster, add me up. Just email me or state it in your review. XD**_

**_________________________**


End file.
